The Possession of a Great Hero
by ShadowDeath911
Summary: Just imagine if our great hero Ichigo Kurosaki was possessed by some sort of hollow, think about the sequence of events that would follow up after that. If you want to know then read it. Disclaimer I do not own Bleach, all ownership goes towards Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump.


It was drawing close to the average day for the citizens of Karakura town, but it wasn't over for those that sought to protect those oblivious to the existence of hollows. As Ichigo is on patrol, he feels an odd presence surrounding the local park, so he heads towards it, not sure what to make of it, whether it was a hollow or not. As he stands at the entrance of the park, the air around him cools, causing the sudden appearance of his breath to come to existence. Ichigo puts one foot into the park, and that's when a painful feeling of pure hatred engulfed his being, making him break out into a cold sweat.

" _I've been waiting for you, Ichigo Kurosaki."_ A cold and discrepant voice hushed from within the darkness.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Ichigo said with a tone of demand, but was also fearful of the familiarity of the voice.

" _Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten who I am now, even after everything we went through. Don't forget, that you'll always be… The King in my eyes."_ The voice finished the sentence in a mad cackle, making Ichigo widen his eyes to rival even the moons size.

Ichigo motioned his left hand towards his face, and tried to summon his mask, but to no avail. He was left speechless, stunned as a mass of energy came rushing towards him, and he dodged last second thanks to his body's instinct.

" _Ichigo… Why are you running?"_ The voice inquired, as he stood into the light, his appearance was even more defined due to the moons' ominous light glowing upon him.

"I-It… It's you… but, how are you here, and more to the reason, why?" Ichigo responded.

Ichigo's Hollow didn't say anything, but rather started to walk slowly towards him, Ichigo brought his blade up and muttered the word "Bankai", and then pointed the edge of Tensa Zangetsu at him. Hollow stopped, and gave Ichigo a wryly grin, showing some of the more distinct teeth at the back. Ichigo swung the sword towards Hollow, only to find his blade wedged between his own ribs. Eyes widening, he raises his head to match the height of the Hollow's gaze.

"H- How did you do that?" Ichigo questioned, coughing up blood as he finished.

" _Don't forget Ichigo, I am your zanpaktou spirit, so if I feel like you don't deserve to wield me and my blade, I'll simply take it from you." Hollow replied, running his hand through his hair._

" _Also, my name is White, don't forget that. But then again, you won't need to…"_ The self-proclaimed White said, and then proceeded to hit Ichigo over the head, knocking him out. White, then vanished from sight, but Ichigo's body was straightening, and then he proceeded to rip the blade out of his chest with the wound closing instantaneously. He opened his eyes, and it was noticeable that the sclera had faded to black, and his irises were golden, and his gaze had lost the warmth it once carried.

" _I guess we should go visit a certain princess, 'ey Ichigo._ " White said to himself, and then Ichigo disappeared into the night…

A Few Hours Later…

As Ichigo peered down at Orihime, many thoughts began to flood through his mind, but one had remained the most important. " **Why Am I Doing This?!"**

He struggled to move, but managed to have his arm waver, and the sword wasn't directed at her, but this only lasted for a few seconds, before he felt the loss of his limbs weigh on him.

Ichigo's face had started to twitch, and it formed into a grin, one that had insanity written all over it. Orihime looked up at him with empty eyes, but were still looking for a reason why Ichigo was doing this, she raised her hand and gently brushed the side of his cheek, but, this didn't stop Ichigo from driving the cold steel straight through her chest. What felt like an eternity for Orihime, was only a few stray moments for Ichigo, as he watched the lifeless shell of Orihime Inoue fall towards the ground.

 **XXX** URYU **XXX**

Uryu was enjoying his Thursday evening, but that was until he suddenly felt a spike within the flow of the local Reiatsu.

" _Is that Ichigo's spiritual pressure I sense_ " Uryu thought to himself in a bewildered manner. He got up from his desk, and left his study, and preparing himself for anything.

As Uryu plunged himself through the entryway to his home, he briefly caught a glimpse of a silhouette flutter through the air, his eyes catching some orange hair… he then felt heavy breathing on his back.

Uryu slowly turned around to find himself looking at what he processed to be Ichigo.

"Oh, Hey Ichigo, uh, can you tell me as to why, did your spiritual pressure just rise before, and why are you here… is there something wrong?" Uryu questioned him with a calm, but inquisitive tone.

Ichigo stood there, simply breathing, his eyes weren't even open either, what was making Uryu more nervous, was that his hair was hanging loosely down, rather than it being in its spiky normality.

"Ichigo?" Uryu said anxiously, he started to back away, if only miniscule, it was noticed by Ichigo, because he twitched slightly, and started to slowly raise his hand to his back, and found his hand wrapped around the hilt of Zangetsu.

Uryu started forming reishi in his hand, but before he could form his bow, a bashful amount of reishi came flowing over his shoulders, slightly singeing the fabric of his clothes. He turned around to see Chad running towards him.

"Uryu, Get out of the way!" Chad screamed out to Uryu, still keeping his pace.

Uryu complied with the request and used his Hirenkyaku to get out of the way, landing right beside Chad, as he came to a halt. They paused their movements, as they spectated Ichigo from a distance.

"Kill you…" Ichigo slightly murmured.

"What did you say?!" Uryu demanded.

"I'm going to kill the both of you!" Ichigo screamed to them with a blood curdling intonation, whilst his spiritual pressure skyrocketed.

Uryu had felt there was no other choice, he had decided to summon his bow. Uryu stood still for a few seconds gathering all of the reishi that he could and formed it into the infamous Ginrei Kojaku.

Chad gazed at Uryu, seeing the emanating, blue glow from his bow enlighten him and the area surrounding, then he directed his look towards Ichigo, seeing wisps of black and red reishi consume him, and started to wonder why Ichigo was acting like this. Chad had then decided to follow Uryu's cue and simply muttered "Brazo Izquierda del Diablo"

Chads' left arm was instantaneously enveloped within in a pale liquid, but it solidified just moments later, and then red lines had eloped onto the surface. Chad looks at his arm, flexing it to make sure it's adjusted fine, he then raises his head, looking up at Ichigo again, a feeling of sadness washing over him. He starts running up to Ichigo, hoping to end this needless fight with one blow, yelling "La Muerte" as he swings with his left arm, but Ichigo dodges the attack by using shunpo, and tries to slash at Chad from the shadows, however, Uryu counters Ichigo's attack by impaling his hand into a nearby wall with a Seele Schneider, and in turn, also stealing a portion of Ichigos' spiritual pressure. Ichigo grabs Uryu's blade out of his hand, and appears behind the Quincy, and grabs his coat and throws him towards the ground, and then raises his blade to finish him off. Chad, standing back from a distance, had been charging up his right arm, and then discharged the explosive towards Ichigo, sending him across the road, and into a nearby building, thankfully it was abandoned. He ran up to Uryu, who was conscious, but visibly hurt, he lent him a hand and pulled him onto his feet, Chad then had started to feel the effects of his last attack, has a wave of fatigue came over him, and sweat had started perspiring out of every known gland there was.

They saw rubble starting to crumble out of the building, and then they saw the tuft of orange hair come out of the wreckage, he then jumped out of the building, and landed a few feet away from them, causing Chad and Uryu to flinch in shock. To Uryu and Chad, they noticed that there was reishi gathering around the hilt of Ichigo's blade, he swung his blade, but to their surprise, Ichigo had been engulfed in a sudden pillar of ice restraining him. Chad and Uryu turn around, eyes widening when they saw a familiar face.

"Hey guys!" said a cheerful voice.


End file.
